


You Have My Heart

by honey_sweets



Category: GWA - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Boyfriend Experience (BFE), Break up sex, Creampie, Cuddlefucking, Cunnilingus, Encouraging, F/M, Missionary Position, Sad, Singing, Sweet, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_sweets/pseuds/honey_sweets
Summary: Your high school sweetheart wants to break things off before she moves away for college because she doesn't think she could handle loving you from so far away. She turns up at your door the night before she leaves, and you want to make your last few hours together count.





	You Have My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from pastebin as a result of their scriptocalypse. made for r/gonewildaudio. original posting date: 27th Nov 2020

[M4F] [Script Offer] You Have My Heart [Breakup Sex] [BFE] [Sweet] [Sad] [Cunnilingus] [Encouraging] [Missionary] [Sideways] [Creampie x2] [Singing] [Vanilla]

Your high school sweetheart wants to break things off before she moves away for college because she doesn't think she could handle loving you from so far away. She turns up at your door the night before she leaves, and you want to make your last few hours together count.

Hi! This one is about you seeing your girl friend one last time before you part ways and she goes off to college. There's a lot of direction in this one, sorry 'bout that, I just wanted to drive it home that you're absolutely devastated by this. Please tag me if you fill this :D and as always, improv is so welcomed~ Just maintain the main script please!

There's also singing at the end of this, the chorus of 'Drive Safe' by Rich Brian. Give it a listen, and I can't wait to hear your lovely voice serenade me :>

(suggested ambience/sfx, totally optional)  
[actions you act out, or direction for the line]  
*emphasis*

All characters in this story are adults above the age of 18. Written by an adult, to be consumed strictly by adults.

Honey x

-

(soft rain sounds)

(clunking noises, like things being taken out and put away in an already half-full box)

[sniffling, like you’re holding back tears]

Oh, we look really cute in this photo. [sad laugh] that was a good day.

(doorbell chimes)

[calls out] Coming! 

(hurried footsteps, door opens) 

[startled] Oh! Uh, hi!

Your sister said she was gonna swing by and grab your stuff, I didn’t expect-

Well, I wasn’t expecting to see you before you left.

No, no, it’s fine. I, uh-

[wipes away tears in your eyes] God, I’m a mess. [chuckles] Sorry. I’m okay.

It’s good to see you. Hi.

Yeah, hey, why don’t you come in, I’m almost done sorting through your things.

Bab- [clears throat] uh, dude, no, I’m gonna come back down to a human popsicle if I leave you out there. You know how quickly you get cold.

Come in. (door closes)

Hmm? 

Oh, my parents took my brothers to Party City, they’re getting some last minute things for my birthday party next week. 

[laughs] Yeah, they’re still trying to act like that’s not what they’re doing, and I may not be the brightest bulb in the shed, but literally all of their children get surprise birthday parties. 

I don’t think mom and dad thought that one through.

And… I kind of really needed to be alone for a bit. 

So it’s just me.

Come on up, your stuff’s in my bedroom.

(bedroom door opens)

[nervous laugh] Yeah, sorry, I’m not done sorting through everything yet. I didn’t realise-

[clears throat] Didn’t think there’d be this much stuff.

Sit down on the bed, help me with this. 

[teasing] Hey, if you can clutter up my room with all of this, the least you could do is help me give it back to you.

Huh? Oh yeah, no, this is all of it. By sort through I guess I really meant… Go through.

It’s a lot of memories, you know.

Sorry, uh ignore that. I was looking at this when you got here, look!

It’s from last year, what’s this, like our second date? Of all the places in town, you wanted to go to a goat farm.

Okay, I admit, seeing the kids hop around was beyond cute. But the adult goats fucking charged at me in the petting pen!

[laughs] Of course, I get trampled, and you have all the little demons behaving and following you around like you’re Snow White or something.

But we’re cute here, aren’t we? Look at how dumb I look, smiling that big.

I was so happy we were finally going out, goddamn. I was starstruck by you actually agreeing to be my girl friend for like, what, a month?

Do *not* tease me, you’ve known about how much of a little bitch baby I am since freshman year. If anything, I should be bullying you for saying ‘yes’.

[thumps] Ow, ow, okay! [laughs] 

Okay! I won’t, God, stop hitting me. How can someone so small be so strong, Jesus…

Oh, hey, that’s your strawberry beret!

I can’t believe you convinced our entire friend group to dress up as fruit for Halloween *just* because you found a red beret and some green felt at the thrift store, and crafted the hat to look like a strawberry.

God, everyone was dressed like sexy nurses or clowns or some shit and we rock up to that party as a fuckin’ fruit salad.

You could look at that party from a mile away and pick each one of us out of the crowd. [laughs]

(pause) Yeah, I think I do still have the purple beret, it might be in my closet somewhere, and the purple tights, too. 

My grape costume’s deflated though, but you’re a freaking genius for making it using balloons.

Even if I kept squeaking the entire night. [laughs]

(jangling of small things in a plastic container) 

Here’s every single hair clip, hair tie, bobby pin, barette, and scrunchie you’ve left in my bathroom. I swear, it’s like you have five heads of hair or something with how fast you go through these things.

[thump] Ow! Hey, what did I say about hitting? I can’t believe you come into my home and choose violence before you leave me forever.  
(silence) 

I hate this.

Sorry, God, I know we agreed to take a break but I really hate this. It fucking sucks that you’re leaving.

I am so proud of you, getting accepted there and finally being able to pursue your dream- I swear, no one’s happier for you than I am.

But I can’t stand knowing that there’ll be moments where I pass by your house and I can’t just walk in and play video games with you. You won’t be here.

It’s bad enough that I’m losing my girl friend, but you’re my best friend. We’ve spent almost every day together since the first day of high school and now you’ll just be… gone.

(pause) [sad laugh] Sorry, I didn’t mean to make it sound like you were dying. You’re right. It’s just college. And we *will* still be friends, you're right.

What?

God, no, I’m not mad at you for asking for a break. We agreed that it would make everything easier.

I’m not mad at you for going to school all the way across the country, don’t ever think that. You’ve wanted to go there for so long. 

Nothing makes me happier than knowing that you get to pursue your dream at the school you’ve been fantasizing of for years.

I just hate that I can’t be there with you.

[choked] God, I’m so sorry. I thought I was done crying. 

[laughs] Sorry. I’m probably making you feel like shit, and that’s the last thing I wanna do. Fuck.

(rustling) Thanks. I really needed a hug. Mm. (hold gets tighter) I just wanna keep hugging you forever.

Don’t look at me like that…

If my last memory of you is you looking at me like that, knowing that I’m losing you… I don’t think I’d ever recover.

If you’re going to look at me like that, then do something, or I just might.

God, come here.

(kiss) Oh, my god.

I missed this so much. (kiss)

You have no idea how fucking awful this past week has been. (kiss) 

I’m sorry for ever suggesting that a grace period before you leave would make things easier. (kiss)

[chuckles] It absolutely did not. (kiss)

Lie down, please, lie down for me. Just get comfortable, girl, that’s it.

I’ll just put this on the floor… (box dropped on the floor)

God, you’re beautiful. Come here. (kiss)

Here, let me get this sweater off you. (rustling) There we go. Fuck. You’re stunning. 

You’re the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen, I knew it from the moment we met. Even back then when you were still so shy. 

That was so long ago, wow. You hadn’t even taken your braces out yet.

I can’t believe I ever managed to get your attention, let alone date you. (kiss)

Here, let’s get this bra off, there you go… 

Oh. Oh, baby. Can I…? 

Okay. (sucking sounds)

My favourite days with you were always the ones where we’d come back from school and hang out on your couch, and I’d lay my head on your chest and you would just stroke my hair for hours.

You always made me feel so cared for, baby. So loved.

Is it okay if I pull these off? Yeah? (kiss) Thank you baby. Just lift your hips for me, that’s it,

(rustling) there we go. 

Oh, my pretty girl. I have to taste you.

(cunnilingus sounds)

Fuck. You’re so sweet, baby, so fucking wet.

Remember the first time I did this? [chuckles] I didn’t know what the fuck I was doing.

But you were so encouraging, so patient with me. That was the first time I ever made you cum.

Fuck, you tasted so fucking good, baby, I thought I was gonna pass out with how excited I got. Having you cum in my mouth… it made me so happy to make you feel good.

What do you say? Have my skills improved?

[laughs] I’ll take those moans as a yes. Thank fuckin’ God. I can even find this spot right away now…

Yeah, baby? You like when I lick your clit like that? What if I just give it a little suck…

[moans] Fuck, baby, yeah, grab my hair. 

Keep your legs open, come on, keep them open for me. Let me make you feel good.

(just cunnilingus sounds for a few secs)

Don’t hold back, baby, just let go. Just let go. I got you, your boy’s here. Just let go for me.

Yeah, that’s my good girl, cum in my mouth, that’s it, just like that-

[moans] Oh, baby- baby, that’s right, just keep cumming, grind yourself down on my face. Fuck, you taste fucking amazing. 

Mm, just ride it out, baby, there you go. There’s a good girl.

There’s a good girl. Fuck. Come here.

(long kiss) Can you taste yourself? You did so well, baby, I loved feeling you let go like that.

(pause) You wanna see me? God, baby, okay, hold on-

(clothes rustling)

Hmm? [laughs] No, I did not wear grey sweatpants because I knew you were coming. But if they make you want me naked then I guess it was just meant to be.

(rustling) No, no, come back here- (kiss) I love your mouth, girl, you know I fuckin’ do, (kiss) 

But you can’t suck me off, because I gotta fuck you right now. I need to be inside you.

I’ll just- grab a condom-

What?

No, baby, we can’t not use one, what if-

Oh. Believe me, baby, you saying that made my cock fucking jump. But- you’re sure? I need you to be sure.

(kiss) Okay. Okay, if that’s what you want. I just want what you want.

Here, spit on my hand. Mm, good girl. 

I’ll just get my cock nice and wet with your spit, baby, look at how fuckin’ hard I am for you. I need you so badly.

You ready, baby? Okay…

[groans] Fuck, baby, holy shit. It’s so different without a condom. Oh my God.

Can you feel me, girl? Because you feel fucking *insane*. (kiss) So fucking tight.

I’m gonna move now, okay? Just hold onto my shoulders, just like that, good girl…

(wet fucking sounds) [man sounds]

[moans] Mm, fuuuck baby girl. You feel so good, baby, always make me feel so. Good.

God, being in this room, fucking you like this… 

It reminds me of our first time, do you remember? You wanted to wait until we were both 18, and I was so- so frustrated all the time- 

Having to wait for my birthday to roll around. God, baby, it was torture.

[chuckles] Especially whenever we’d cuddle and you would rub your ass back on me. Fucking tease.

I don’t know how you managed to pry me away from the party, but you dragged me up here on my 18th birthday, with my family and our friends downstairs, and sucked my soul out right through my cock. 

Like, fuck, I came so fast, I would’ve been embarrassed if you didn’t look so pleased. [laughs] I couldn’t believe that was your first blowjob. 

And I was so hard, still, afterwards- it felt like all the blood in my brain just drained into my dick. I needed you so bad.

[grunts] Ooh, fuck, baby, keep clenching around me like that and I’m not gonna last.

Here, let me bend your legs up… Just hold them to your chest baby, fuck yeah, like that. 

[groans] Your pussy is fucking amazing. (kiss)

God, that night was… surreal. It was something so new for both of us, and being able to explore each other’s bodies like that… 

I’d never felt so vulnerable before. And I was so happy that you trusted me enough with seeing all of you, touching all of you. Loving all of you. 

I learned so much about you that night. Like if I were to kiss right here…

[moans] You really like that, huh? Me kissing the back of your knee. Holy shit, you’re so fucking *tight*.

Are you close? You ready to cum again, girl?

Go on, baby, let go for me. I’m almost there, pull me over the edge with you, I wanna cum in you.

[groans] God, fuck, fuck, oh my God. Good girl, good fucking girl, keep going, you’re gonna make me cum-

[orgasm] Oh my God, holy fucking shit, I’m cumming, baby-

Ohhhhh fuck. Wow. Are you still cumming? [shiver] You’re squeezing me so good, what the fuck.

No, it’s okay, baby, just ride it out. I’m a little sensitive, but I don’t wanna pull out just yet. Wanna stay in you a little longer. Just ride it out, it’s okay. 

Beautiful girl. My baby. (kiss)

[sigh] You’re perfect, so, so fuckin’ perfect. I’m gonna pull out now, okay?

[groans] Oh my God, look at my cum fucking dripping out of you. 

Yeah, squeeze, push it out, I wanna see.

Mm, that’s so hot, baby, you’re so fucking sexy. (kiss) My perfect girl.

Turn over, on your side. I want to be as close to you as possible.

Come here, girl- lean back into me, just like this. Let me hold you to my chest.

How do you feel? Does it feel weird that my cum’s in you?

Oh, you like it? [laughs] I’m glad. Because I fuckin’ loved it. Seeing it drip down to your butthole like that, mm. So sexy.

[sigh] You fit in my arms so perfectly, like I was made to just hold you close. 

(kiss) I love kissing your neck. Love tasting your skin. (lots of kisses) My pretty, pretty baby girl.

Mm, baby, stop rubbing your ass back into me or I’ll fuck you again just like this.

Yeah, I’m hard, I never- [laughs] I never even started getting soft. I didn’t know cumming inside you would turn me on so much. 

Yeah, you want it? You want me to fuck you again?

Goddamn, girl, okay, here- Let me just lift your leg up-

[groans] You’re even tighter after cumming, fuck, and so fuckin’ wet…

(wet sounds) [so many man sounds]

God, baby, is this what you want? Like me fucking my cum back into you, nice and [grunt] fuckin’ deep like this?

I’m gonna put my hand right here on your tummy, wanna feel it stick out every time I thrust into you. 

Wait, lemme stay inside, holy shit, baby, can you feel that? Me rubbing the tip of my cock through your skin? So fucking deep, so fucking good.

I’m gonna use my other hand and rub your clit while I fuck you, okay? Just wanna make you feel good.

Turn your head, kiss me, kiss me, please. (kiss)

Mm? [sobs] God, baby, yes, I love you too, of course I love you. 

You were my first everything, girl, you were there for everything. 

We practiced kissing each other, so long ago, because- [laughs] because we wanted to make sure we wouldn’t embarrass ourselves in front of other people.

I was so whipped for you already, even back then. I couldn’t believe I was your first kiss, and you were mine.

You were there for my first broken bone, the first time I drove a car, the [laughs] the first time I accidentally got zooted off my ass on a weed brownie.

The first girl I ever took to prom. The first girl I ever loved.

The girl who took my virginity.

Every moment we spend apart, something just feels off, until the next time we ee each other and you would give me that sweet little smile and hug me so tight.

You complete me. I swear even when we’re mad at each other I always feel better when I’m around you. You’re my favourite person in the entire world.

And- [chuckles] you’re my first heartbreak.

Hey, hey, don’t cry, that isn’t a bad thing. 

You’re my *only* heartbreak- no one else could ever break my heart like you have. 

Because it belongs to you, baby. No one else could hurt me, because I could never love anyone the way I love you. 

You’re it for me. 

God, I need to- is it okay if I bite your neck? 

Yeah? Okay, just tilt your head, girl, let me get in there.

(licking sounds) I want to leave you with something that will remind you of me. 

That, in a few days when you’re in a whole new state, living with all new people, will bring you straight back here to my bed, with me fucking into you nice and deep like this.

You’ll see these marks and remember all the times we laughed together, fought with each other, every date, every time we made love-

You’ll remember me, and how I love you.

[moans] God, baby, I love you so much. So much. And that feeling won’t go away no matter how far apart we are. 

(pause) Keep saying that, keep saying you love me too. I need to hear it, baby, please.

I’m marking you up so much, look at that, fuck. You’re beautiful.

Are you gonna cum, baby? Gonna cum on my cock?

Go ahead, baby, let yourself go, just feel good, that’s all I wanna do, I just want to please you. That’s it, let go, baby-

[groans] Shit, you’re squeezing me so tight. So fuckin’ good, baby-

I’m gonna cum in you again, gonna pump a second load right in your pussy, fill you up, mark your insides with me-

You’re mine, you’re my girl. The love of my life-

[orgasm] Oh, oh, fuck. Yeah, take it, milk my cock with your pussy. Get every drop. It’s all yours baby, take it all, let it fill you up.

Ohhh my God, just like that. So good, my good girl, so full of my cum.

Turn around, let me look at you. I need to see your pretty face.

Oh, look at you. You’re fuckin’ glowing. (kiss)

So beautiful. So perfect. (kiss)

[whisper] Are you okay? Did you like that?

[chuckles] I loved it too, girl, I mean I’ve never cum that hard in my life. You were so good.

How’s your neck? Was I too much?

Yeah? That makes me so happy, baby. I don’t know where that came from, it was weird, but I just felt like… I needed to mark that you were mine. 

Good, I’m glad you liked it.

Listen- I know… we’re not together anymore, and I respect that that’s what you want. 

But later, after I clean you up and we finish looking through that box, I wanna- 

I wanna give you one of my hoodies.

No, don’t think of it like that, baby, it won’t make things harder.

I’m gonna clean my cum off you, these marks on your neck will fade, even my scent on that hoodie will be gone sooner than you think. 

But I want you to keep it with you, so that anytime you’re stressed, or sad, or everything feels like it’s going to shit, you can pull it on and know that there’s someone back home who loves you.

It doesn’t matter if you meet other guys, or if at some point we never speak to each other again. That doesn’t matter to me.

This hoodie’ll be a reminder that you have my heart, and that that will never change. 

It’s also insanely comfy, so you’ll at least have that, if my utmost devotion to you isn’t enough to convince you.

[chuckles] Thank you, baby. 

I know you have a long drive tomorrow, but- is it okay if we just stay like this a little longer?

(kiss) Thank you. I love you.

Hmm? A song?

Okay, girl. Of course I can sing for you.

Close your eyes, baby, just feel me stroke your hair. Let my voice wash over you.

[sing] All these thoughts I have in my head

Got me blinded from the sunset

I'm tryin' hard to stop the rain

'Cause smilin' doesn't feel the same

I just called to tell you "Drive safe"

Will I see you in the mornin'?

'Cause I just wanna feel your touch

'Cause I don't think I had enough


End file.
